


a new look

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Oliver gets to see a reluctant Clark's Superman costume for the first time.





	a new look

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted for a fic meme on LJ in 2008

"Come on, Clark," Oliver said impatiently, "We don't have all day." 

"No!" came the stubborn voice from behind the bedroom door. "I look ridiculous." 

Rolling his eyes, Oliver sighed. Clark had finally decided to join his team and he even had his own costume. However, it seemed that Clark wasn't very pleased with said costume and refused to come out of the bedroom. 

"It can't be that bad," he offered. 

"Yeah, well, you're not seeing what I am," Clark shot back. 

"That's because you won't let me!" Oliver argued, "Isn't that supposed to be the outfit of your people or something like that?" 

"Yes it is but that doesn't mean I don't feel stupid in it," Clark replied. 

Ollie sighed and rubbed his forehead. He could practically see Clark's pout. The door was locked so he couldn't even get in.

"Come on, Clark ... you said you wanted to join the team and you need a costume so people don't identify you. If you stay in that bedroom forever, you won't be able to do what you wanted to!" 

All he got was silence in response. 

"Clark," he warned, "If you don't come out in five seconds, I'm going to break it down." 

Still silence. 

Turning, he went to go find a large hammer or something. But hearing the door open, he spun around. 

"It's about ti-," he began to say but was cut off when he saw the man standing in front of him. 

And suddenly, he found himself at a loss of words. Because contrary to Clark's belief, he did NOT look ridiculous. His costume was made of spandex ... red and blue spandex with a symbol that was similar to an 'S'. And there was a long red cape behind him. 

The tight costume left little room for imagination. It clung to his body like second skin and what a body it was. He always knew Clark was gorgeous but now he was really being confronted with it. 

Taking Oliver silence as confirmation of his own thoughts, Clark frowned. 

"I _told_ you I looked silly," Clark muttered, "I'm going to change."

His words snapped Oliver out of his haze. "No wait!" Once he had Clark's attention, he said, "Trust me, you do not look bad." 

Clark swallowed hard when he took a look into Ollie's eyes to confirm what he was saying and saw the pure lust that rested there. And it was directed toward him. He never thought that he could turn Oliver Queen on ... and he had. What shocked him was how good it felt. 

Oliver smirked slightly when he saw a blush creep on Clark's cheeks. Maybe the farm boy wasn't as innocent as he thought. Slowly, he made his way toward him, until there was barely any space between them. 

"So I really look okay?" Clark asked. 

"You look better than okay, Boy Scout," Oliver assured him. Taking a chance, he rested his hands on Clark's hips. Observing Clark's reaction, Ollie grinned. 

"I am surprised there's no mask," Oliver continued, "though I think that with how this costume is fitting you, nobody will be looking at your face." 

"Would that include you?" Clark asked boldly, praying silently that he wasn't making a mistake and Oliver wasn't just teasing him. 

"Oh Boy Scout, don't you know?" Oliver said softly, "I _love_ looking at your face ... as well as the rest of you." 

"Is that so?" Clark said cheekily, "You know, you're not too hard on the eyes either, Queen." 

"I'd think not," Oliver joked. 

"And not lacking for any self confidence either," Clark noted. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Oliver teased. 

A flicker of emotion passed through Clark's eyes before he smiled. "This." Then, Clark leaned forward to capture his lips. 

Ollie gave himself to the kiss, unable to believe that it was actually happening. Clark pulled him closer and Oliver groaned at the feeling of his body pressed up against Clark's. It all felt better than he had ever imagined. 

Finally, a need for air tore them apart.

"That ... was amazing," Clark said breathlessly. 

"I second that," Oliver agreed, smiling. 

"I still ... I still need to get out of this costume," Clark said softly. 

"Maybe I can help you out there," Oliver said suggestively. 

"Only if I can reciprocate," Clark responded, running his hands over Ollie's body. 

"I'm sure we can work something out," Oliver told him. Clark nodded and their lips met again. 

Oh yeah, Clark joining the team had been the best thing ever.


End file.
